Survivor: Brazil (All-Stars)
Voltar ao Início Survivor WPP: Brazil é a quinta temporada da franquia virtual de ''Survivor WPP ''e a primeira temporada All-Stars, baseado no programa americano ''Survivor. Embora a franquia tenha duas temporadas em que retornantes foram colocados no cast, ''Brazil ''é a primeira temporada a ter o elenco inteiro composto apenas por competidores que já participaram nas quatro temporadas anteriores: '''Animals, Nature, África e Atlântida. * Quarta Temporada (Atlântida) Cast: * Pedro Henrique (Season 1, winner); * Eliézer Martins (Season 1, 3rd) * Pedro Brandão (Season 1, 5th) * Marco Antônio (Season 1, 8th, Season 2, 11th); * Estevão Nascimento (Season 1, 13th, Season 2, 16th, Season 3, 17th); * Matheus Hudson (Season 2, winner); * Iago Harper (Season 2, runner-up, Season 3, 14th); * Camila (Season 2, 4th); * Vilela (Season 2, 5th); * Willian (Season 2, 13th); * Vinícius (Season 3, runner-up); * Yuri (Season 3, 5th); * Daniel (Season 3, 7th); * Fabrício (Season 3, 8th) * Igor Gomes (Season 3, 10th); * Joel Barbosa (Season 4, runner-up); * Artur Vinícius (Season 4, 6th); * Felipe Braganholo (Season 4, 8th); * Nícolas Dorneles (Season 4, 9th); * Alexandre Santos (Season 4, 14th); Tema: Uma história que começa em 2018, quando um grupo de fãs do reality show americano Survivor é feito no whatsapp e por meio dele (na realidade, Clayton idealizou o jogo) nasce a ideia de um pequeno jogo com os próprios integrantes do grupo. A partir daí, os primeiros 18 participantes foram selecionados para fazer parte da primeira temporada da franquia virtual, intitulada "'''''Animals", que consagrou Pedro Henrique como sole survivor. Logo após o término da primeira temporada, com novas pessoas na moderação, nasceu a segunda temporada, que recebeu o título de "Nature", consagrando Matheus Hudson como sole survivor, uma figura já conhecida no meio dos jogos que acontecem no facebook. Posteriormente, Kaio Alexandre venceu a terceira temporada, "África". Com isso, chegamos a temporada mais polêmica e estratégica da franquia, "Atlântida", que Paulo Airam conseguiu sobreviver e recebeu o título de sole survivor. Dessa forma, com a data comemorativa de um ano da franquia, anunciamos a quinta temporada, Survivor WPP: Brazil (All Stars), que reunirá 20 dos participantes mais icônicos que deixaram suas marcas durante as quatro temporadas anteriores. Seja vencedor, vilão, herói, sweet ou até mesmo as plantas. No final, apenas um será coroado vencedor. Será que vamos ter alguém recebendo a coroa pela segunda vez? Ou alguém conseguirá sua tão sonhada redenção? 22 dias, 20 participantes e apenas um SOBREVIVENTE! Twists: Nessa temporada, o participante que fosse eliminado pela sua tribo ainda iria ter uma chance de retornar para sua vingança. Funcionava assim: apenas uma das quatro tribos ficava imune ao conselho tribal. A tribo que vencesse o desafio decidiria em conjunto qual participante da tribo que ficasse em segundo lugar no desafio seria salvo do conselho. Com isso, após o conselho tribal das três tribos, o participante eliminado da tribo que havia ficado em último lugar no desafio de imunidade decidiria com qual dos outros dois eliminados ele iria duelar. O participante que não fosse escolhido retornaria para sua tribo. Posteriormente, após o duelo, o participante que perdesse estaria definitivamente eliminado do jogo e o que vencesse poderia retornar à su a tribo original, ou seja, de três eliminados, apenas um sairia de fato. Histórico do Jogo: (Giovane says): Antes que comecem a ler: eu escrevi isso com as poucas informações que eu tinha. Não era todo mundo que me mandava confessionário e nem havia uma frequência para isso. Cada um me mandava quando sentia vontade. Tentei escrever o que me repassaram e preencher as lacunas com coisas que eu imaginava e supunha que tinham acontecido. É claro que naturalmente eu enfeitei, modifiquei e ornamentei alguns fatos, eventos, dando um toque dramático e mais narrativo, para que ficasse mais sequenciado e enfático. O jogo, composto apenas por retornantes, reuniu vários jogadores que marcaram a história do reality virtual. Os vinte participantes foram divididos em 4 tribos, de uma maneira bastante controversa: de acordo com as temporadas iniciais. Assim, quatro tribos foram formadas: Animals (s1), composta por Eli, Brandão, Pedro, Estevão e Marco; Nature (s2), composta por Harper, Willian, Vilela, Matheus e Camila; Africa (s3), composta por Vinicius, Yuri, Dan, Igor e Farofa; e Atlantida (s4), composta por Artur, Nicolas, Felipe, Alexandre e Joel. Outrossim, outra novidade foi outra twist polêmica: uma espécie de Redemption Island com uma nova roupagem. Basicamente, dois eliminados deveriam competir num duelo para decidir quem iria para casa definitivamente, enquanto o vencedor retornaria para sua tribo original, mesmo depois de pouco tempo após a suposta eliminação. Dia 1 Logo de cara, as tribos começaram a fervilhar. Pelo que parecia, relações prévias iriam determinar o rumo do jogo — pelo menos nessa primeira etapa do jogo. Na Tribo Animals, Pedro e Eliezer, devido à união por motivos extrajogo, pareciam estar no centro de decisões da equipe, com Pedro Brandão deixado ao léu, ecoando os mesmos eventos que ocorreram na temporada original. Muito embora Pedro Henrique estivesse bem posicionado em sua tribo, seu nome começava a correr como possível alvo, aliado ao duo com Eli, uma vez que ele já era vencedor e ainda havia sido moderador de outros jogos, tendo informações sobre como cada participante jogava. Na tribo Nature, Matheus também sabia que tinha um grande target nas suas costas, então começou a contornar a situação se aproximando de Harper e Camila. Em sua perspectiva, aquela aliança talvez não durasse todo o game, por isso ele ficaria alerta caso seu alvo se tornasse insustentável, preparando-se para um possível ataque. Com essa configuração, Vilela e Willian estavam nos outs, sendo que o segundo procurava fazer um jogo deliberadamente UTR. De uma maneira bastante singular, a Tribo África estava dividida: Vinicius e Igor de um lado e Farofa e Yuri do outro. Nessa dinâmica, Dan estava no meio, e uma batalha travada em tentar puxá-lo para o seu próprio lado começou a ser travada. Isso, claro, apenas num primeiro momento, pois Yuri começa a imaginar que os três estariam juntos e que, assim, manter-se ao lado de Fabrício talvez não fosse a opção para ele, justamente pelo peso do alvo que estar ao lado dele trazia. Finalmente, em Atlântida, os cinco retornantes eram bastante conhecidos entre eles mesmos, de maneira que Artur estava envolto por pessoas que já havia traído, pessoas com quem já tinha trabalhado e pessoas com quem potencialmente trabalharia. Joel, por sua vez, idealizou alguns cenários onde poderia ser atacado prematuramente, mas, através de seu prisma, esperar era melhor que antecipar a jogada, de maneira que ele optara por agir de maneira mais Under The Radar, como fez em seu primeiro jogo, pelo menos inicialmente. De qualquer maneira, havia um trio entre Artur, Nicolas e Alexandre. Joel e Felipe, unidos, pareciam querer Alexandre fora inicialmente. Paralelamente ao início do jogo, alianças premades começaram a estourar. Uma aliança pré-formada, formada por Pedro Henrique, Eli, Harper, Matheus e Vinícius surgira de forma contundente, buscando alinhar algumas pessoas que haviam ido longe em sua primeira participação. Chamados de The Rangers, eles alinhavaram uma forte coesão que tinha tudo para ditar os rumos do jogo e ser o divisor de águas futuramente. Analogamente, Eliezer também estava incluído em outras premades. Dessa vez, ele tinha alianças secretas com Nicolas, Artur e Alexandre, e variações dessas alianças envolvendo essas mesmas pessoas em subgrupos menores. Enquanto a primeira prova rolava, Matheus e Vinícius encontraram os ídolos de suas respectivas tribo: Nature e Africa. Matheus, por um lado, começou a suspeitar de que ele fosse falso, entrando numa espiral de paranoia vertiginosa. De maneira análoga, algum tempo depois, Artur também encontrou o ídolo pela Atlântida, mas, acreditando que está com um falso, começa a ficar paranoico. Ele, no final, optou por colocar um fake no lugar, que foi encontrado por Felipe, que também deixou um fake no lugar, que não foi encontrado por ninguém. Finalmente, o último ídolo, o da Animals, ficou nas mãos de Eliézer. Dia 2 No segundo dia, os ânimos começaram a ter tarefa preponderante no sentido de afetar o jogo. Na Tribo Atlântida, ainda muitos influenciados pela season original, que fora muito recente, Joel, num misto de receio e obstinação, criou uma aliança, denominada Payback, entre ele Felipe e Nicolas. Nicolas, inclusive, estava muito bem posicionado, estando em mais outras três alianças: The Real Stars, composta por ele, Joel e Artur; Arnife, composta por Felipe e Artur; e Juntos e Shallow Now, contando com Artur novamente e, dessa vez, Alexandre. Essencialmente, Nicolas estava em todas as alianças da sua tribo, mostrando uma forte fluidez em seu jogo. No entanto, essa gama de alianças estava ruindo a tribo, pois, mutuamente, Artur não confiava em Alexandre (e a desconfiança era recíproca), mesmo dependendo do voto dele para compor a maioria numérica, e também não confiava em Joel. Pelo contrário, Joel e Artur começaram a travar um embate frio, porém sólido, onde os dois se miravam na surdina e também fingiam ser aliados. De um lado, Artur queimava Joel, espalhando fatos e aumentando histórias, e, do outro, Joel disseminava a possibilidade de que o Artur tivesse o ídolo, sendo que, na realidade, Artur acreditava que o verdadeiro estivesse com Joel e que as histórias que contava eram apenas para semear a discórdia. Outrossim, Alexandre, da posição em que estava, não confiava em absolutamente ninguém ao seu lado, mas estava inclinado a trabalhar com Nicolas e Artur pela conveniência. De outro lado, na África, Yuri procurou pelo ídolo, mas só percebeu tarde demais que havia perdido um tempo precioso e que não havia mais nada no local — nem mesmo um fake. O rapaz, ainda, leu o jogo corretamente e com bastante precisão e maestria: Vinicius pretendia seguir um embate com Farofa, fazendo com que sua relação com ele pudesse levá-lo para a vala. Vinicius, inclusive, sentia-se temeroso por sua possível precoce estadia, devido ao seu alvo edificado sobre games anteriores. Na Tribo Nature, dando continuidade à narrativa que se sustentava com Matheus como pedra angular, Harper percebeu que estava no meio. Matheus revelara a ele que possuía o ídolo e, diametralmente oposto ao lado de Matheus, Vilela tentava jogar contra o winner pregresso, deixando, assim, o poder de decisão nas mãos de Harper, que mostrava desapego e frieza bastante calculados. Ele acreditava que precisava corrigir erros do passado, quando o excesso de confiança em outros lesionaram seu gameplay. Concomitantemente, na Animals, as coisas pareciam plácidas. A ausência de Brandão colocou um enorme alvo em suas costas, de maneira que ele seria a opção mais viável em caso de um conselho. Trabalhando bem o social, Pedro se aproximou de Marcos e Estevão, na mesma medida em que os dois últimos pareciam nutrir uma relação crescente de proximidade e afinidade. De alguma maneira, a tribo era como um remanso: paulatina, harmoniosa, com as pessoas conversando entre si despreocupadamente. Tudo levava a crer que Brandão havia facilitado as coisas e, assim, evitara que a tribo caísse no scrambling, como acontecera com as outras. Finalmente, após uma prova letárgica e gradativa, findou-se que a primeira e única tribo imunizada foi a África. Igor, líder da tribo, deu a imunidade para Felipe, da Atlântida, que ficou em segundo lugar no páreo para a vitória do desafio. A última tribo foi a Animals, cujo participante eliminado disputaria um duelo com outra pessoa para decidir a permanência no jogo. Dia 3 Começando o scrambling ainda no dia anterior, Pedro e Eliezer decidiram optar por deixar a tribo unida e segura, devido a twist. Sem grandes surpresas, o alvo seria o Brandão, numa votação simples e justa. Do outro lado, uma batalha feroz sobre futuro, incerteza e possibilidades se instaurou na Atlântida, a mais caótica das 4 tribos. A multiplicidade de alianças permitiu que diversas informações falsas e meias verdades fossem disseminadas como sementes num seara tempestuoso, de modo que os alvos ficaram entre Alexandre e Joel. Alexandre, do seu ponto de vista, percebia que estava no bottom da tribo e esperava que conseguisse, em breve, melhorar sua posição. Na Nature, as setas começavam a se direcionar para Vilela. No embate com gosto se interrompido, Matheus procurou ganhar a lealdade de seus companheiros de tribo através de argumentos contundentes e balanceados, mas, ainda que tivesse se esforçado, o medo de alguma contrajogada era enorme, devido ao seu alvo e à facilidade com que ela poderia ser realizada. No final das contas, a tribo toda parecia estar de acordo com a ideia de eliminar Vilela, que, segundo alguns, não passava de uma planta. Na tribo imune, algumas informações são acrescidas ao tabuleiro. Igor emergira como um agente cuja visão de jogo se mostrou acertada e cirúrgica. Mantendo um bom social com todos da tribo, ele conseguiu esconder seu f2 com Vinicius, que lhe contara sobre a posse do ídolo, na mesma medida em que se aproximava eficazmente de Dan e estudava a relação de Yuri e Farofa, fechando uma espécie de parceria falsa, muito embora ele ainda mantivesse um pé atrás com a dupla devido à reputação anterior de ambos. De fato, Yuri continuava desconfiado de tudo e todos, paranoico e over the top, sondando e tentando se encaixar, já que sua posição, como ele previra, era precária. Em consonância a Yuri, Farofa também se sentia desesperado, pois sabia que ele e o aliado estavam na minoria. Torcendo fervorosamente para uma nova vitória, ele e Yuri mantinham o duo às escondidas, com medo de retaliação e backfire. Como aftermath da noite, tivemos a interrupção dos conselhos, uma vez que Vilela, mesmo já tendo recebido a maioria de todos os votos, decidiu desistir do jogo. Assim, partiu-se para uma nova rodada de desafios para saber a nova tribo imune que desfrutaria de paz e despreocupação. Com a revelação dos votos nas outras tribos mesmo após a desistência de Vilela, Joel e Artur começaram a travar uma discussão acalorada, onde um rebatia o outro falando sobre possíveis traições e todas as nuances que envolveu o relacionamento tortuoso entre os dois. Simultaneamente a isso, ainda na Atlantida, a tribo mais tempestuosa, delirante e disfuncional de todas, alvos intertribais começavam a surgir com eminência devido ao excesso de conexões extrajogo. Nesse cenário, Vinicius recebeu um grande target por parte da Atlantida, que temia que sua permanência possivelmente longeva fosse um perigo para o futuro, já que ele poderia ser capaz de recrutar diversos peões para jogar ao lado dele. Ao final da noite, ecoando eventos do passado, Africa ficou novamente imune. Dessa vez, Vinicius concedeu a imunidade para Eliezer, cuja tribo foi a segunda no ranking. O cenário, deixado no final das contas pela twist, foi de previsibilidade e enfado: Pedro Brandão e Joel estavam novamente nas tribos perdedoras e corriam sério risco de ir para casa. Dia 4 Sem grandes mudanças, a situação, em suma, era a mesma. Joel se encontrava em grandes dificuldades de se manter vivo, em uma tribo que estavam todos contra ele, e Pedro Brandão parecia já ter largado de mão, pois sua ausência inicial fora sua pá de terra no caixão. Na Africa, a tribo invicta, as coisas continuavam na mesma. Havia um consenso tácito de que as informações eram que Vinicius, Igor e Dan votariam juntos e que, correndo por fora, Farofa e Yuri estariam juntos. Igor detinha muitas informações e buscava se mostrar presente com todos, mas tinha uma crescente desconfiança em relação a Fabrício. O contexto inicial foi lentamente se transmutando para uma possibilidade de grande jogada na Atlantida. Nicolas, Artur e Felipe detinham a maioria. Alexandre e Joel, mesmo no bottom, não jogavam juntos, facilitando a dominância da majoritária. Assim, o cenário abriu uma grande brecha para uma mudança definitiva de planos: Artur e Joel estavam num conflito imperioso, mesmo com o segundo tentando recuperar os fragmentos de relação que tinham e, internamente, se preparava para se vingar de toda sua tribo, caso uma oportunidade chegasse. Percebendo que a permanência de Joel poderia ser mais útil para o próprio jogo, visto que Alexandre não acrescentava nada na tribo, Felipe e Nicolas começaram a estudar a ideia de trocar o alvo imediato, salvando Joel, e possivelmente eliminando Alexandre, indo pelas costas de Artur no processo. Felipe tinha noção de que seria um plano arriscado, mas achava que os frutos futuros poderiam recompensar. Contudo, a instabilidade de Joel não o ajudava, arrefecendo qualquer vontade que Felipe e Nicolas tinham para tentar salvá-lo. Na Nature, a única desfalcada, os canhões estavam divididos entre Harper e Camila. Harper parecia querer o pescoço da garota, mas Matheus tinha medo de um backfire por parte de Camila, que sabia que ele tinha um ídolo e, com isso, poderia levá-lo à lama. Portanto, ele decide contornar uma possível mágoa que a garota pudesse ter se conseguisse seu passe de volta ao jogo: iria usar um ídolo falso, fingindo ajudá-la, para que, se ela voltasse, estivesse de bem com ele. Como previsto, Pedro Brandao, mais uma vez ausente, é eliminado. Assim como ele, Joel é eliminado mais uma vez. Dessa maneira, seu alvo começa a aumentar entre as outras tribos. Todos começam a mencionar uma possível vontade de eliminá-lo. Na última tribo, Matheus segue com o plano e usa o ídolo falso em Camila, que sai unanimemente. No desafio, Joel escolhe Camila para disputar e a vence, retornando mais uma vez para sua tribo. Dia 5 A swap agita o marasmo que é essa temporada All Stars, deixando Joel e Brandao em extase, já que estavam no buraco do fundo do poço, e permitindo que eles se reposicionassem e procurassem novos caminhos. Na nova Animals, Artur (s4) e Matheus (s2) estavam sozinhos, ao lado de Brandão (s2) e Estevão (s2), que não haviam votado juntos anteriormente, e Igor (s3) e Vinicius (s3), que eram um duo. Na nova Africa, Farofa e Yuri, grandes aminimigos, permaneceram no mesmo lugar e estavam ao lado de Pedro e Eli, o duo detentor do comando da antiga Animals, e finalizando com William e Harper, ambos da antiga Nature, agora extinta. A nova Atlantida se viu praticamente intocada: Joel, Alexandre, Nicolas e Felipe continuaram nela, somados de Dan (s3) e Marco (s1). A nova composição de tribos possibilitou uma nova dinâmica. De imediato, Joel e Pedro tinham alvos muito grandes, devido, respectivamente, à grande exposição atual e à soma de fatores entre ser moderador e confessionário de edições anteriores. Analogamente, ao lado deles, Vinicius e Matheus também não passavam despercebidos. Quanto às alianças, na Atlantida, a maioria permanecia com a tribo original. Joel esperava agir contra seus ex-companheiros, mas decidira esperar o momento certo e propício, visto que os números não estavam a seu favor essencialmente. Dan, por sua vez, era quem mais estava em perigo, visto que Marco parecia ter melhores conexões passadas com a maioria. Na Africa, uma cascata de alianças começou a se formar. Os 3 duos estavam todos juntos em alianças diversas e cada um tentava entender quem realmente estava com quem. Harper parecia não querer trabalhar com Farofa e Yuri. William, todavia, parecia querer Pedro fora e, inicialmente, havia sugerido uma aliança que deixasse seu alvo e Eli no bottom. Farofa e Eli estavam bastante próximos. O amálgama de ligações certamente deixava a paranoia florescer e se irradiar como uma praga. Finalmente, na Animals, Matheus, com sua relação prévia com Vinicius, que já estava fechado com Igor, detinham o maior controle. Uma aliança, denominada Jabileu, foi criada entre os 3 e Artur. Muito embora houvesse essa aliança, Artur não estava certo das pretensões de seus supostos aliados. Após uma noite tumultuada e conflituosa, com uma série de barracos e confrontações, as três tribos perdem e nenhuma fica a salvo dos votos. Dia 6 Incrivelmente, a tribo Atlantida, conhecida pelo caráter tempestuoso, agitado e caótica, foi a tribo que mostrou maior linearidade enquanto bolava os planos. Era de consenso geral que Dan seria eliminado. O próprio já sabia e já se preparava para disputar sua permanência no EC, pois sentia que seu jogo ainda não podia acabar _ ele precisava acertar algumas contas ainda. Na Animals, Igor, Matheus e Vinicius, de forma bastante previsível, faziam jogo duplo: estavam em duas alianças, uma com Artur, e outra com Pedro B, o que lhes dava total poder e domínio sobre a tribo. O alvo da vez seria Estevao, nosso retornante a nunca chegar na merge. Em parte para facilitar os votos, Estevao era a perfeita convergência da tribo para não revelar o jogo duplo do power trio. Outrossim, Estevao ainda trazia consigo a aura e reputação de jogos anteriores, de modo que suas relações prévias com seus companheiros de tribo não eram das melhores, dificultando sua sobrevivência. Nesse sentido, um embate advindo de tempos remotos assomou no tabuleiro: Matheus vs Estevao. Na Africa, a cama de gato de alianças começou a implodir a tribo. De alguma maneira, a aliança premade entre Pedro, Eli, Matheus, Vinicius e Harper vazou. William, que vinha há tempos dizendo que não tinha problema nenhum em soltar as mãos do companheiro, se juntou com Yuri e Farofa, que fingiam estar ao lado de Eli e Pedro, cujo alvo só aumentava. Os três, então, decidiram tentar um move: enganar Harper. A suposta ideia geral seria a saída de William, mas Yuri e Farofa estavam prontos para ir para as pedras para começar a erradicação da tão temida aliança. Como previsto, Dan, Estevao e Harper são eliminados. No desafio, Estevao, ausente, é eliminado diretamente, sem chances de competir. Quando retornou à sua tribo, uma leve sugestão de briga começou a se tremular no grupo principal. Harper e Yuri se alfinetaram, trocando farpas. Mesmo com essa animosidade, a tribo Africa ainda venceu o desafio da noite. Eliezer, então, decidiu dar a imunidade para Marco, da Atlantida. Dia 7 Sem eventos durante a noite, o dia transcorreu com pequenas nuances de estratégia. Pelo que parecia, o panorama do jogo começava a se delinear: de um lado, um receio de uma dominância Atlântica por parte dos Atlânticas originais que ainda não haviam saído. Do extremo oposto, no entanto, a aliança premade entre Pedro, Eli, Vinicius, Matheus e Harper começava a causar consequências. Como visto na Africa, Yuri e Farofa haviam tentado o move para tentar enfraquecer essa suposta aliança. Na Animals, Igor também percebia, visionário, que essa aliança também poderia ser um problema De maneira geral, era a existência latente dessa "maior aliança" que fazia o jogo rodar: era essa aliança em potência que girava as engrenagens e movimentava a trama da temporada. Aos poucos, os contornos dessa narrativa foram se realçando e, gradativamente, começando a tomar forma de um arco importante dentro da temporada. O boot do Harper representava isso, assim como as intenções de Igor, que se preparava para esse cenário no futuro, que poderia ser perigoso para o jogo dele. Com isso, uma ideia formava-se na tribo Animals. Igor faria um jogo duplo com Artur, votando com ele quando ele fosse eliminado no próximo conselho, enfraquecendo os atlântidas. Caso ele voltasse, Igor ainda teria a confiança do rapaz e potencialmente poderia usá-lo no futuro contra "A Premade", se fosse necessário. A influência dessa premade era ainda mais forte na Africa, onde parecia haver os polos principais. Yuri, Farofa e William pareciam fechados e até cogitavam pegar as pedras em nome da coesão. Do outro lado, Pedro planejava sua vingança por ter sido enganado por Yuri e Farofa e Harper entrava em conflito com William, seu ex-aliado que o havia mandado para o EC. Eliezer, por sua vez, servia como a mente racional do duo: ele mantinha os ânimos relaxados, pensando no futuro, e tentando amortecer os efeitos colaterais da jogada de Farofa e Yuri, pois ele pensava que poderiam trabalhar juntos ainda no futuro. Inclusive, Eliezer começava a ponderar sobre a periculosidade de se estar nessa aliança cuja existência havia sido vazada. Ele sabia que era muito arriscado continuar atrelado a ela, pois o alvo só aumentava. Com isso, ele começou a pensar sobre a possibilidade de pular do barco. Mais uma vez, "A Premade" era o centro da narrativa de forma contundente. Como se num mundo paralelo e delirante, a Atlântida parecia alheia à história principal. Com seu próprio arco de conflitos internos, aminimizades, caos e tapas e beijos, a tribo estava absorta em seu próprio mundo, preocupando-se com suas próprias histórias e indiferentes quanto ao fio condutor da temporada. Ao mesmo tempo em que a maioria ameaçava se quebrar por causa dos eventos passados envolvendo a dupla eliminação de Joel, a aliança também tinha requintes de coesão e harmonia, numa relação complexa e cheia de camadas que transitava numa trilha de ambivalência notória onde os membros que a compunham se amavam e odiavam na mesma medida, mas trabalhando juntos _ mesmo que de forma ligeiramente disfuncional, com piadas envolvendo votos entre eles mesmos e sugestões jocosas e explícitas de se eliminarem. Dia 8 O cenário nas tribos que iriam ao conselho já estavam encaminhados. Na Animals, seguindo a trama principal, "A Premade" dava as cartas. Dominada por Matheus e Vinicius, ambos integrantes dela, a Animals veria um conselho falsamente chocante. Segundo o plano, Igor votaria com Artur para disfarçar a aliança e mantê-lo próximo caso ele não fosse eliminado definitivamente e retornasse para a tribo. Assim, um icônico 3-2 seria executado teatralmente. Indo pelo caminho oposto, os Atlântidas não tinham muito a oferecer: repetiriam a eliminação passada e não dariam brecha para o Dan, que, acreditava-se, estava aliado de Vinicius. Logo, eliminá-lo era uma forma de enfraquecer aquele que Nicolas apostava que seria o front runner da temporada. Nicolas e Vinicius, inclusive, ensaiavam um arco futuro de confronto. Ambos tinham ressentimentos de jogos anteriores e Vinicius sabia que Nicolas viria atrás dele. De fato, Nicolas vinha planejando e colocando alvo no primeiro desde o início, de maneira que era só questão de tempo para que o embate explodisse. Tudo que precisaria acontecer para que o estopim se acendesse era que eles caíssem na mesma tribo. De maneira geral, não havia muitos segredos quanto ao conselho: Marco estava imune, e esse fato facilitava ainda mais a segunda eliminação de Dan. No final das contas, de fato, a Atlântida viu um repeteco do que houvera antes. Na outra tribo, porém, as coisas foram diferentes. Percebendo que Igor estava começando a demonstrar comportamentos suspeitos, querendo se beneficiar de várias formas, Matheus e Vinicius, o power duo da season, decidem virar os votos no aliado. Temiam que ele desse trabalho futuramente, ameaçando, inclusive, a dominância dA Premade. No conselho, uma divisão 2-2-1 foi feita, de modo que Artur e Igor votaram em Brandao, e esse retribuíra o voto no primeiro. No revote, Igor foi eliminado de forma unânime, perdendo o desafio para Dan. Dando sequência às imunidades, Africa, mais uma vez, venceu, livrando-a dos assuntos inacabados. A Atlântida, agora, se viu em uma situação ligeiramente diferente: Dan estava imune. De qualquer forma, a tribo original ainda detinham os números, o que facilitava para eles. Dia 9 Se na Atlântida as coisas estavam plácidas, com Marco na minoria e o provável alvo da vez, já que Dan estava imune, a Animals estava em apuros. Com 3 ídolos em posse distribuídos entre os participantes, as coisas poderiam esquentar. Sabiamente, Artur tinha noção de que ele ou Pedro seriam os escolhidos da vez. Ele também sabia que a jogada mais esperta para a dupla Vinicius e Matheus era eliminá-lo, para enfraquecer a Atlantida, a intocada. Com isso em mente, Artur sofria de incertezas: deveria ele usar o ídolo ou tentar a sorte e retornar do desafio? Se usasse, como deveria proceder: puxando o Pedro ou agindo sozinho, tentando não se queimar? O fato era que Artur agonizava-se em paranoais, dúvidas e surtos, enquanto Matheus e Vinicius decidiam para onde a maioria numérica iria. Enquanto isso, Matheus lentamente construía uma belíssima história: ele havia ido para literalmente todos os conselhos até então e, para amplificar, ainda tinha sido o único a perder companheiros de tribo diretamente. Havia, ainda, votado na maioria em todos os tribais e não havia recebido um voto sequer, mostrando seu forte social. E ali, estava ele, preparando-se mais uma vez para presenciar outro conselho, o seu quinto na sequência. Artur também não estava longe desse currículo e trabalhava para melhorá-lo. Adicionando novos fragmentos ao arco particular da Atlantida, Joel começava a trabalhar seu social com os seus antigos aliados, de modo a recuperar a confiança deles e reposicioná-lo na aliança. Um bond entre ele e Alexandre começou a crescer, assim como uma crescente melhoria na relação dele com Felipe. Essas ligações eram a corrente necessária para que Joel retomasse o controle do seu jogo, para, futuramente, pensar no que fazer. Ele apostava na solidificação do elo que tinha com os Atlântidas originais e não achava benéfico se queimar tentando salvar Marco, muito embora eles tivessem uma boa relação. Afinal de contas, pelo que contavam, Marco parecia ter queimado Nicolas para Dan, o que fizera o suposto líder da majoritária ficar possesso e bater o martelo quanto à eliminação dele. Na Africa, Yuri sofreu a perda de Igor, pois sabia que ele poderia ser um potencial aliado na empreitada contra A Premade. A tribo continuou com aquela falsa sensação de união e harmonia, onde quase todos haviam se perdoado e tentariam jogar juntos. Todos se aliavam todos e, mutuamente, forjavam sorrisos e afagos, quando, na verdade, a tribo toda era uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir. Yuri e Harper eram o ponto fora da curva, pois a animosidade entre eles parecia ser explícita. Nos conselhos, tivemos dois polos opostos: um marcado pela previsibilidade, onde Marco foi eliminado pela maioria sem maiores dificuldades. No outro, o caos marcou presença. Após um desencontro de ideias, Vinicius e Matheus votam em pessoas diferentes, o que causou tamanho atrito, fazendo ambos quase desistirem do jogo, temendo machucar a amizade. Mesmo assim, os votos foram dados e Artur, utilizando o ídolo, anulou corretamente metade dos votos e, ao invés de tentar se virar contra seus supostos aliados, preferiu seguir o easy vote por não ter certeza de um possível ataque por parte do power duo da temporada. Pedro Brandão, traído pelos seus recentes aliados que faziam jogo duplo com os dois do bottom, foi mandado, mais uma vez, para o EC. No desafio de eliminação, Marco chegou a pedir para que Brandão o deiasse vencer, pois, segundo ele, Brandão nem mesmo estava jogando. Após as farpas, Marco foi eliminado do jogo e Brandão retornou, triunfante, para sua tribo. Por pouco tempo, porém, pois uma nova swap havia acabado de chegar. Dia 10 Como previsto desde o início, a temporada tinha uma tônica advinda da existência dA Premade. Ela era o pivô da narrativa e seria ela o fio condutor para vários eventos que iriam se seguir. Não obstante, as duas novas duas tribos, mais uma vez, utilizaram esse pretexto como base para argumentar/se configurar. Informações cruzadas, intertribais, rolavam e ditavam muitas nuances do jogo, que começava a esquentar conforme se aproximava da merge. Com uma nova swap, a nova Animals passou a ser formada por Eliezer, Pedro H, Brandão, Artur, Farofa, Yuri e Dan. A nova Africa era formada por Matheus, Vinicius, Harper, William, Joel, Nicolas e Alexandre. No exílio, Felipe ficara isolado por ter ganhado a última prova como líder, ganhando uma imunidade imediata do Conselho, onde ambas as tribos iriam para prestigiar o último EC da temporada. Na Animals, uma linha foi traçada entre Farofa/Yuri e Eli/Pedro. Embora todos fingissem ainda estar jogando juntos, cada parte articulava mecanismos para atacar o outro lado. Na corrida pelos números, Pedro e Eli conseguiram puxar Artur e Brandão, mesmo tendo um histórico de votos nesse último. Yuri, Farofa e Dan, ambos da mesma tribo original, pretendiam atacar Brandão como easy vote, e preparavam terreno para ferir o poderio da dupla Eli/Pedro na próxima votação. Em contrapartida, o outro polo preparava um contra-ataque, antecipando a jogada, mirando em Yuri, o cabeça do trio. Eles estavam dispostos a sacrificar uma salvaguarda dos desafios pensando no futuro. Artur tentava retomar o controle do seu jogo, fazendo uma espécie de jogo duplo com o outro lado e aproximando-se de Brandão. Yuri, por sua vez, departamentalizava a configuração do jogo, pensando muitos passos à frente. Ele via o cenário do jogo dividido em 3 núcleos: A Premade, formada por Pedro, Eli, Matheus, Vini e Harper; os Atlânticos, formado pela tribo original _ Artur, Joel, Nicolas, Alexandre e Felipe; e, finalmente, os isolados, formado sobretudo por aqueles que não tinham um porto-seguro imediato _ William, Farofa, Dan, Yuri, Brandão. Três grupos dividindo os quinze com simetria e organização. Yuri, ainda, trouxe à baila, agora, a intocabilidade dos Atlânticos, que não haviam presenciado a saída de nenhum dos seus membros originais. Ele, porém, não conseguia entrever o que se desenrolava na outra praia: sabendo da posição ruim, Nicolas e Joel começaram uma guerra, onde um jogava o outro debaixo do ônibus, tentando se salvar e completar o arco de embate iniciado ainda nos primeiros dias. Nicolas parecia estar sendo o principal alvo pelo excesso de presença, expondo-se demais na tentativa de se salvar e conversar com todo mundo. Matheus, porém, pensava com seus botões que, talvez, a melhor ideia para a eliminação seria Alexandre, visando deixar o confronto Joel-Nicolas durar mais tempo e afastar o alvo dele, bem como enfraquecer um ataque da minoria, que poderia se reorganizar com uma possível chegada de Felipe no próximo conselho. Matheus, embora com ideias sagazes, parecia não ter apoio de seus principais aliados: Harper e Vinicius, ambos membros da Premade. William era um coringa na tribo. Não se comprometia com ninguém, jogando com todos. Ele estava por todos os lados, mas ninguém parecia notá-lo. Assumira, inicialmente, a posição de swing vote e pretendia articular votos futuros para armar alguma grande jogada. Em sua concepção, a melhor saída era a de Nicolas, pois isso deixaria Alexandre, Joel e, então, Felipe, desgarrados, apenas esperando um bote salva-vidas nas corredeiras onde estariam. Yuri, que havia previsto uma possível jogada contra ele, saiu da mesma forma, num blindside icônico 4-3 (organizado por Pedro Henrique). Nicolas, eliminado de forma unânime, conseguiu o passe de volta ao jogo quando ganhou o EC, enfrentando um Yuri offline. Yuri, eliminado precocemente, marcou a premerge. Com seus confessionários expressivos, mente afiada e belíssima visão de jogo, abrilhantou os conselhos em que participou. Por ter se exposto de forma tão precoce, perceberam rápido demais que ele era uma ameaça. Mesmo assim, sua curta estadia proporcionou ótimos momentos. Dia 11 Os últimos conselhos bastante importantes para a narrativa individual de cada tribo. A coesão da aliança entre os dois Pedro, Eli e Artur foi grande, aproximando-os, na mesma medida em que as consequências, deixadas como espólios aos pés de Dan e Farofa, que amargavam uma péssima posição na equipe, os confenccionava como possível duo, mesmo após os eventos anteriores e o arco de vingança que Dan pretendia cumprir. Na Africa, após a votação, Joel se aproximou de Matheus e também de Vinicius, que inclusive havia criado um vínculo com Willian. Alexandre, completamente avulso, temia pela sua permanência, enquanto Nicolas e Joel, seu companheiros de tribo original, travavam uma dura batalha. Matheus e Vinicius se perguntavam qual era a dos dois, que preferiam se atacar ao invés de se unirem em relação ao inimigo em comum (eles próprios, um duo poderoso), que seria extremamente perigoso futuramente. O power duo sabia que ambos haviam perdido uma oportunidade para fazer um estrago, apenas para completar caprichos momentâneos. Matheus começou a refletir sobre o orgulho que estava sentindo do jogo que estava fazendo. Com isso, ele sabia que seu alvo estava se tornando insustentável e temia pelo seu futuro. Por isso, trabalhava bem seu social, pois Joel, por exemplo, estava encantado por ele. No último conselho antes da Fusão, Farofa foi eliminado previsivelmente. Ele ainda tentou jogar fatos no ventilador e expor várias pessoas, mas de forma pouca eloquente, xingando-as por não estarem jogando e sendo muleta dos jogos de pessoas maiores. Liberando seu vilão que tanto tentara guardar, a perda de Farofa foi sentida com um sabor agridoce para Dan, que sentia que, para o bem e para o mal, ele não deveria ter saído naquele momento. Dias 12, 13 e 14 Com a merge, os 13 participantes ficaram felizes em, pelo menos, ter alcançado o juri. Lentamente, o jogo começou a se convulsionar. A Premade, que antes ditara o rumo do jogo, agora era uma aliança quebrada. Atlantida Strong, também, era uma utopia longínqua: Joel entrara em um conflito tempestuoso, de longas discussões num grupo, com Artur e Nicolas, findando de vez a relação entre eles e colocando uma linha na areia. Essa linha se estendeu e, assim, gradativamente as pessoas foram pegando seus lados. Polarizadamente, Pedro e Eli estavam contra Matheus, Vinivius e Harper, que queriam eliminar o ex-confessionário, pois ele tinha informações demais e era um perigo para o futuro do jogo. Somado ao trio, Joel se aliara a eles e a proximidade de William o deixava inclinado a jogar com eles também. Ao lado de Pedro e Eli, o resto da Atlantida pleiteou um lugar na briga por números. Alexandre, todavia, parecia ser uma incógnita, porque não se comprometia com nenhum dos lados. Dan reassumira uma posição ao lado de Vinicius, pois estivera no bottom durante muito tempo contra o outro lado, nas duas swaps. Finalmente, Brandao, que se aliara a Pedro, Eli e Artur na swap, também era uma incógnita, pois gostava e confiava muito em Matheus, mesmo sem saber todas as intenções dele, que nunca quisera priorizá-lo e estivera pronto para eliminá-lo na swap, mesmo fingindo estar ao lado dele. Sinteticamente, havia dois núcleos fixos: Artur, Eliezer, Felipe, Pedro, Alexandre e Nicolas contra Vinicius, Harper, Matheus, Joel, Dan e Willian. Com isso, o poder passou a ficar nas mãos de Brandão, que definiria para onde a maioria ia. Porém, nada era tão preto no branco, e ídolos também podiam mudar o sentido do jogo. Na primeira prova de imunidade, Pedro conquistou a vitória, colocando mais alvo nele. Harper gritava a plenos pulmões que competir co moderador era injusto, e até ameaçou quitar. Pedro, Vinicius e Matheus também haviam feito o mesmo em algum momento do jogo, mas decidiram permanecer. Após algum tempo, tornou-se tácito a noção de que Brandão havia assumido o lado da Animals + Atlântida. Isso permitiu que o lado oposto se reorganizasse, de modo que Vinicius se aproximou de Felipe, que fazia um jogo duplo certeiro, vazando o alvo em Dan e marcando Artur para sair com ídolo. Felipe se aproximara de Alexandre e se preparava para jogar com os dois lados, pois sentia que estava no bottom ao lado de Pedro, Nicolas, Artur e Eliezer. A suposta minoria, ainda, preparava outra jogada. Matheus faria diversos ídolos falsos e usariam em vários, para despistar o verdadeiro e desestimular o uso do ídolo pela maioria. No final, ele não seguiu com os planos, mas usou um fake idol, forçando Eliezer a usar o ídolo dele pelo nervosismo. O conselho foi intenso. Felipe, que jogava com os dois lados, por ter criado uma aliança secreta com Vinicius, revelou o verdadeiro alvo para ele, permitindo que o front runner usasse corretamente o ídolo em Dan, anulando os votos e mandando Artur para casa, empatando o suposto número entre as duas alianças rivais. Alexandre ainda recebeu um voto avulso de Matheus, que temia o uso de um ídolo correto. A trajetória de Artur foi marcada por uma caravana de emoções. Indo literalmente para todos os conselhos da premerge, ele conseguiu se virar com as informações e armas que possuía, construindo relações, mas nunca ficando confortável demais. Meio surtado e meio racional, ele dosou muito bem os dois lados, inclusive antevendo sua saída no conselho. No final das contas, após um jogo de riscos, agonias e incertezas nervosas, seu destino foi ceifado pela obstinação de Felipe que pretendia, impulsiva e ambiciosamente, jogar com os dois lados. Artur sobrevivera a tudo na premerge e saíra, ironicamente, no primeiro conselho da merge. Sarcasticamente, essa fora sua trajetória. Dia 15 As consequências da última noite foram vertiginosas. Deboches entre os dois lados começaram a fervilhar, inclusive estendendo para conversas no privado de Eliezer, que dissera estar meio mal com as aporrinhações. Havia uma barreira insolúvel entre os 2 núcleos fixos: Pedro, Eli e Nicolas vs. Matheus, Vini e Harper. Os outros possuíam relações mais maleáveis e fluídas. Alexandre pensava em flipar; Joel e Will planejava, em algum momento, tirar os grandes alvos da sua própria aliança; Felipe fazia jogo duplo e Brandao já estava certo de que abandonaria os X-men, devido à influência de Matheus. A ex-aliança majoritária sentia que o alvo havia vazado, e as suspeitas recaíram, erroneamente, em Brandão. Felipe, sentindo-se no paraíso, não tinha noção de que seu jogo começava a ser bastante incerto. Ele havia decidido tirar um número que confiava nele para deixar alguém que não jogava com ele, tudo em nome de uma suposta confiança de Vinicius, que não priorizaria o rapaz. Outrossim, Felipe ainda estava disposto a se infiltrar na minoria e deixar que seu jogo ficasse nas mãos de Vinicius, um de seus principais aliados, e Matheus, que ficara sabendo disso e que poderia, a qualquer momento, queimá-lo para todo o jogo. Matheus, inclusive, sabia que eventualmente o momento que iria atrás dele chegaria, e ele também sabia que Felipe iria atrás dele, e não de Vinicius. Por isso, ele pretendia expor o aminimigo em algum momento. Enquanto isso, porém, Matheus e Vinicius mantinham a fonte de informação, Felipe, resguardada, inventando uma mentira qualquer, através de um print de Artur, para justificar para sua aliança sobre o uso preciso e cirúrgico do ídolo de Vinicius em Dan. Matheus, ainda, colocava pressão em seus aliados sobre o possível uso de seu ídolo, de modo que desestimulasse contrajogadas através do medo e do blefe. Paralelamente a isso, Nicolas e Joel tentaram se reconciliar, depois de Felipe intervir e induzi-los a jogar juntos mais uma vez. Felipe havia percebido que Joel seria um possível alvo da noite e, assim, decidiu agir, para salvar o aliado. Estimulando a conversa entre os dois, uma conversa profunda se deu entre os Atlântidas originais, que decidiram, enfim, deixar as diferenças de lado e se unir em prol de um objetivo em comum: eliminar Vinicius. Para tanto, disseminaram para Brandão, que já tinha ricocheteado para o outro lado mais uma vez, que o suposto alvo era Willian, enquanto Nicolas deixava Pedro e Eli por dentro do verdadeiro plano. Com o mantra de Atlântida Strong novamente surgindo aos poucos, restava saber se Felipe, aquele que tinha uma relação próxima com Vinicius, iria seguir com o plano ou tentaria mudar o destino do jogo mais uma vez, abdicando de aliados verdadeiros em troca de uma relação efêmera e frágil. Como previsto, Felipe conseguiu virar os votos e salvar Vinicius. Em um blindside cirúrgico, Brandão foi influenciado a votar sozinho em Alexandre para despistar pela suposta maioria entre Matheus, Vinicius, Willian, Harper, Dan e Joel. No entanto, uma nova coalizão de votos formada por Nicolas, Eli, Pedro, Felipe, Alexandre e Joel foi traçada, com um flip certeiro do último. Dan foi eliminado e Pedro recebeu cinco votos, fazendo 6-5-1 com maestria. A noite intensa se estendeu com um quit duplo: Matheus e Vinicius, temendo estragar a amizade fora do jogo devido às constantes divergências dentro do jogo, decidiram desistir. Vinicius alegou não ter mais o sangue frio de outrora e Matheus, de coração partido, sofreu pela sua amizade com Vinicius, que parecia, mais uma vez, estremecida. De qualquer maneira, os dois haviam feito um jogo brilhante e, por motivos diversos, precisaram seguir o que achavam mais sábio para eles. Ademais, um surto por causa do gameplay ajudou no desenrolar da trama. Felipe havia contado sobre a possibilidade do flip de Joel para Vinicius, que contou para Matheus, que foi tomar satisfações com Joel. Joel, sabendo que alguém havia vazado, comentou no grupo da aliança, o que fez Felipe confrontar Vinicius, que tornou a brigar com Matheus, pois ele não deveria ter dito nada. Nisso, a teia se tornou pegajosa e fez com que a amizade dos dois front runners da season se abalasse, findando no acontecimento citado previamente. Dan, por sua vez, foi um jogador marcado por um jogo UTR. Sempre visto como safe vote pelos jogadores da aliança rival, amargou de estar mal posicionado no jogo: estava longe da maioria e, dentro da sua própria aliança, afastado do centro de controle. Com o arco de vingança interrompido, seu momento de brilhar foi cortado precocemente pelo flip preciso de Joel. Dia 16 Com as consequências do último conselho, uma suposta maioria formada pelos Atlântidas ao lado de Pedro e Eli pretendia ditar a próxima eliminação, deixando Harper, Willian e Brandão no bottom. Brandão, inclusive, havia sido enganado pelos dois lados e se encontrava, novamente, em uma posição bastante precária. Willian, por sua vez, também amargava o sabor de um blindside bem executado, frustrando-se com os eventos anteriores, mas sem deixar de seguir em frente e lutar pela sua permanência, inclusice ganhando a imunidade da noite. Outra pessoa que também sofria os efeitos do último conselho era Joel. Após ter feito o big move da última noite e ter se exposto explosivamente, traindo sua aliança atual e voltando para a aliança anterior, a qual ele já havia traído. Temendo ter seu alvo aumentado, Joel começou a pensar em maneiras de passar despercebido, como, por exemplo, deixar escudos para ele se esconder, como Pedro e Eli. Pedro, Eli e Nicolas, ainda, começam a adentrar um novo plot envolvendo um alvo triplo, por, supostamente, serem uma aliança muito fechada e perigosa. Nicolas possuía o ídolo da merge e estudava com Eli, que já havia moderado jogos anteriores ao lado de Pedro. Essa soma de fatores começava a rastejar-se sobre as vistas dos outros, que temiam a dominância da aliança futuramente. No diâmetro oposto, e dando continuidade ao arco de jogo duplo de Felipe, ele foi lentamente descoberto, passando a criar desconfiança entre seus aliados. Felipe jogava o alvo do informante em Alexandre, enquanto Nicolas juntava os pontos e percebia a verdade por trás da história. Pedro, também, se juntou à narrativa quando Harper decidiu expor Felipe através de um áudio vazado de uma conversa com Vinicius, que lhe havia revelado o que realmente acontecera no boot de Artur. Com isso, as coisas poderiam mudar mais uma vez de contexto. Numa onda de retaliação pelo jogo realizado erraticamente, Felipe foi eliminado de maneira quase unânime em um conselho organizado por Pedro, com exceção do voto de Willian, que foi deixado de lado do plano da Mushu. Mesmo Joel, o seu aliado mais próximo dele, não se opôs ao voto, pois temia a instabilidade do amigo. Felipe foi um jogador marcado pela ambição e obstinação. Ainda muito cedo no jogo, procurou seus próprios caminhos, por vezes deixando-se levar por uma falsa sensação de percepção do jogo. De qualquer maneira, ele foi um jogador frenético, que não ficava inerte e procurava sempre movimentar as coisas, visando seu seu interesse individual, mesmo que muito cedo no jogo. A noite ainda não havia finalizado e rolaria outro conselho. Com Eli imune, Harper reuniu reforços para retirar Pedro, a maior ameaça, definitivamente do jogo. Pedro, no entanto, sabendo do alvo que tinha, procurou estabelecer relações de confiança e, assim, sobreviveu a uma nova votação, dessa vez um 5-3 contra Harper, com Brandão e Willian votando no lado errado dos números. Dia 17 De imediato, um embate entre Joel e Pedro, que vinha desde o início do jogo, rompeu a superfície. Um mirava o outro: Pedro alimentava uma rivalidade entre Joel e Alexandre e Joel procurava reconstruir os laços com seus colegas em busca de números. Willian sofria por ter votado errado durante duas vezes seguidas numa mesma noite. Nesse cenário, Nicolas ganhou um grande poder de decisão. Detentor do último ídolo e muito bem posicionado entre os dois alvos, Joel depositava suas fichas na sua boa vontade, enquanto Pedro também contava com a fidelidade e lealdade dele. Alexandre, por outro lado, era uma incógnita para ambos as alianças. Ninguém sabia com quem ele iria votar. Willian, Brandão e Joel já estavam fechados no voto em Pedro. Joel temia que ele fosse o outro votado da noite e ansiava pela imunidade para evitar planos secundários contra ele. Enquanto isso, Brandão fingia estar ao lado de Pedro, que lhe havia sugerido um final 3 junto de Eli, mas ele não queria esse fim, pois sabia que perderia para Pedro. Na prova de imunidade, Pedro venceu outra vez e ficou imune, atrapalhando os planos de eliminá-lo. Em compensação, uma maioria formada por Pedro, Eli, Nicolas e Alexandre decidiu por seguir o plano inicial e retirar Joel. Brandão e Willian votaram errado mais uma vez, havendo um 4-2-1, em Joel, Eli e Brandão, respectivamente. Joel foi um nome da temporada. Após se envolver em um arco narrativa com seus membros da Atlântidas, ele fez o caos eliminando aliados anteriores e, posteriormente, traindo também os novos. Fazendo um jogo sem nenhuma aliança fixa, ele moveu as engrenagens do jogo e permitiu explosões saborosas de entretenimento. Dia 18 Com Willian imune, os canhões são apontados novamente para Pedro, que não tinha nenhuma segurança agora e se tornara, definitivamente, a maior ameaça para ganhar o jogo. Nicolas agilmente procurou a minoria direta e propôs um 4-2 no Pedro, com Eli de fora. Tudo ocorreria bem, mas Alexandre pensou além disso. Sagazmente, ele percebeu que Nicolas poderia ser mais perigoso por conta do ídolo. Então, depois de ter conversar com Willian e Brandão, eles idealizaram um move estratégico: 3-2-1 em cima de Nicolas. No entanto, conforme o conselho se aproximava, Brandão ainda não havia aparecido. No final, pela ausência, Brandão foi eliminado com votos de quase todos, que dependiam de sua presença para continuar os planos. Brandão foi um jogador cuja palavra foi desprendimento. Ficara ausente várias vezes em momentos importantes e, ainda assim, chegou longe, tendo sua possível chegada ao FTC adiada por motivos extrajogo. Mesmo tendo votado errado na maioria dos conselhos em que foi, ele alegrava todos com sua beleza e simpatia. No decorrer da noite, Nicolas ficou imune e, de forma pouco surpreendente, usou o ídolo em seu aliado Eliezer. Willian, Nicolas e Alexandre previsível e acertadamente eliminaram Pedro Henrique, que era a maior ameaça a vencer dentre eles. Pedro foi definitivamente o maior alvo da temporada. Sua trajetória longínqua dificilmente desembocaria no FTC devido às circunstâncias. Perdeu muito com a desistência dupla dos outros dois maiores alvos, que fizeram todo as miras apontarem para Pedro. Lidando com um jogo sólido e se apoiando na lealdade com sua aliança, conseguiu ir o mais longe possível dentro do que podia fazer. Dias 19, 20, 21 e 22 Após a eliminação de Pedro Henrique, teve início o último desafio de imunidade individual da temporada. Com isso, após um longo período de prova, Eliézer Martins consegue vencer e garante a sua vaga na final. Dessa forma, Willian sabia que estava em perigo e começou a mexer os pauzinhos para eliminar quem ele acreditava ser mais difícil de combater em um possível cenário da final: Nicolas. Willian foi atrás de Alexandre, porém Alexandre estava em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Por fim, no penúltimo conselho tribal da temporada, Willian não teve espaços e nem escapatória. Tornou-se o último eliminado da temporada e o oitavo membro do júri. O conselho tribal final da temporada foi formado por Eliézer Martins, Nicolas Dorneles e Alexandre Silva. Após os discursos dos finalistas, as perguntas do júri tiveram início. Aparentemente, o júri estava considerando que as respostas dos três estavam sendo rasas demais, ou seja, estavam apenas comentando sobre acontecimentos gerais da temporada e não de fato sobre o gameplay. Porém, o fator marcante da noite fora as perguntas de Joel para Nicolas, pois isso causou uma revolta por parte do finalista e uma discussão intensa em meio à ofensas entre os dois manteve-se por um longo período. No final da noite o júri votou individualmente em quem gostaria de ver sendo coroado o vencedor da temporada. Com uma votação unânime (8-0-0), Eliézer Martins tornou-se o Sole Survivor da temporada. Eliézer fez um jogo extremamente centrado em manter suas relações fortes com diversas alianças, tendo utilizado seu período como moderador como estratégia e ainda mais, soube como manter-se longe do alvo (utilizou as ameaças da temporada como escudo), fator esse evidenciado por ter recebido votos apenas em um conselho tribal. Em segundo/terceiro lugar ficaram Alexandre e Nicolas Dorneles. Alexandre fez um jogo basicamente centrado em social com as pessoas que ele achava que poderiam levá-lo adiante. Além disso, trocou de lado quando necessário para sua sobrevivência na temporada. Nicolas, por outro lado, fez um jogo intenso. Conseguiu diversas alianças e além disso, mentiu quando necessário para realizar suas jogadas. Survivor WPP: Brazil foi uma temporada que reuniu participantes icônicos, porém com seus pontos altos e baixos. Isso não tornou a temporada ruim, visto que em sua maior parte ela foi imprevisível. Além disso, essa temporada foi responsável por dar fim a diversas amizades entre os participantes, devido ao jogo intenso, deboches, ofensas e mentiras. Estatísticas: